Musings
by RingPrincess
Summary: The inward thoughts of the cast of Tenchi Muyo. Ryoko the pirate, Ayeka The Princess, Washu the scientist, Mihoshi the GP Detective, Kiyone the partner, Sasami the child, Yosho the priest, Noboyuki, the father.
1. Ryoko

A/N I don't own the characters in this dark fic. The owner of Tenchi Muyo is actually Pioneer and AIC and some author, whom I give many thanks for creating such a wonderful universe and characters and a truly unique situation. Cheers.  
  
however the ideas in this story are mine, if you wish to use them contact me FIRST at either ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com the worst I'll say is no.  
  
Musings  
  
Ryoko  
  
By RingPrincess  
  
On the outside I have it all together, but I don't.  
  
On the outside I'm cool and confident and very much the seductress, but I'm not.  
  
To the world I'm a killer, a monster, a demon, I wish I wasn't.  
  
To others I am a rock, invulnerable. To bad others haven't ever realized that often what a person seems like on the outside, doesn't reflect the outside.  
  
I am Ryoko Hakubi. But what does that mean really?   
  
I am the spirit caller. I am a mess of emotions, feelings, and unbearable pain. I am nothing in my own eyes. I am a wreck. I drink to escape the pain, but it only makes it worse.   
  
I have only one reason for living. Him, Tenchi, the light of heaven and earth, the light of my existence. The only man who never backed away in fear, the person who accepted me as I was, not an image or by my reputation.  
  
But does he really know who I am.  
  
He'll choose her, I know he will. Her, Ayeka, a princess. She is perfect for him and he for her. She is proper and does things that will make him accept her. She is the proper one and the one worthy of him.  
  
Ayeka, a liar a tempter a manipulative witch. A woman who will do almost anything to get what she wants. She is strong, a tower. But is she really?  
  
Do I really know her, does she know me? We are all clever, we put up masks, hide what we are truly like. Where do we begin and the masks end?  
  
Questions: to many questions.   
  
Who am I? I am the daughter of Washu, as much as I hate her. I control three gems of unknown origin, they give me a great power. But what is my purpose, am I just an experiment?  
  
I feel a calling, a call that is greater that anything I have ever known, if only I could escape the bounds of my past and answer. My past. . .  
  
. . .my past. Kagato, thousands of years of destruction, I still have nightmares.  
  
Help me Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi, he is part of my calling. By Tsunami I love him so. He is perfect, a bit indesicive, but so considerate. He calls to me. I love him and can not imagine life without him.   
  
If only. . .  
  
If only he would choose. But that brings us back to the fact he would choose HER.  
  
I must banish that thought. I must not give up hope. . .  
  
. . .hope. He doesn't know who I am. How can you love someone you don't know? Is it possible? I, . . . I have known him since his childhood, and he has seen me, but does he know me?  
  
Am I just a useless, no good, drunk in his eyes? In despite of what the household probably thinks, I have never been had by any man. I am a virgin. I play, I tease and I hold on. That is the only way I know. I take.  
  
I am pathetic.  
  
No one knows the real me, least of all myself.  
  
Help me Tenchi.  
  
-- 


	2. Aeka

The owner of Tenchi Muyo is actually Pioneer and AIC and some author, whom I give many thanks for creating such a wonderful universe and characters and a truly unique situation. Cheers.  
  
however the ideas in this story are mine, if you wish to use them contact me FIRST at either ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com the worst I'll say is no.  
  
Musings  
  
Ayeka  
  
by RingPrincess  
  
I am a princess, I can never forget that. It never seems to leave my mind, even when I am unprincessly drunk with that demon space pirate. To be proper and correct at all times is the way of things for me.  
  
I am jealous of her, you know HER, the space pirate, oh fine, must you make me think that horrid name, RYOKO!!!! I used to hate her. Ooohhhhh, how I wanted to destroy her, just like she destroyed me and the love I had for Yosho.   
  
Oh, Yosho. . . my brother, the man I thought I loved. He was so handsome, so kind. He was all I ever wanted in a husband. And she. . . took it away from me. I wanted to kill her for so long.  
  
I wouldn't do that now, I couldn't for no matter how hard I try to deny it, I owe her.   
  
I don't like being in debt to her one bit.   
  
She is too beautiful, to loose, to carefree, to. . . .Ryoko.  
  
As a princess, I even shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. They aren't politic, or even polite for that matter, but no one else is here to hear them, so I'll think them anyways.   
  
How am I in debt to Ryoko, well, she led me to Tenchi, my destiny, the one that I shall marry, we are united by blood and soon. . . so soon. . .  
  
or at least I hope soon.   
  
Ryoko says she loves Tenchi, she CAN'T, Tenchi is mine by right of royal blood. So he is my step-grand-nephew, but that doesn't matter.  
  
There are days that I am almost certain that Ryoko will get Lord Tenchi. But, Lord Tenchi couldn't love a woman of loose morals like Ryoko, he is too. . .  
  
oh. . . Lord Tenchi. . .  
  
HE makes me feel like a REAL person, that is hard for royalty, to find a person who treats them as a person and not as an object to be venerated, even amoung other royaltly. Especially amoung others of noble blood.  
  
If I was to marry Tenchi, it would go against everything my father wishes, but I don't care, I must have him that demon woman must NOT get him.   
  
I wish at times to be as carefree as her, then I realize that the way she acts is NOT me and if I am to get him, I must get him on my own merits.  
  
Is that so hard.  
  
He treats me with such respect, he doesn't yell at me, or at least I don't remember and treats me kindly.  
  
He treats all of us kindly, even the space pirate.   
  
I am so lonely for love, I do not know if I love Tenchi. . . I can barely even think the word without blushing. Love is such a foriegn concept.  
  
I am so constrained by my position, but my position defines who I am, without Princess who is Aeka, nobody. I refuse to be a nobody.   
  
Sigh  
  
Oh. . . Lord Tenchi.  
  
--  
  
END MUSINGS  
  
Ayeka... princess... hmmm... enough said  
  
Questions and comments should be sent to one of the emails below! Check out my websites... and tell me what you think please.  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


	3. Washu

A/N I don't own Tenchi Muyo! Musings are character studies to help me think though how to portray them in my fics. . . every person is a bundle of emotions and reason that makes them the complex being that they are. The owner of Tenchi Muyo is actually Pioneer and AIC and some author, whom I give many thanks for creating such a wonderful universe and characters and a truly unique situation. Cheers.  
  
however the ideas in this story are mine, if you wish to use them contact me FIRST at either ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com the worst I'll say is no.  
  
Musings  
  
Washu  
  
by RingPrincess  
  
I have immersed myself in my work, all of my life, for thousands of years. What is wrong with me?  
  
My body has not aged, in fact by scientific methods I have been able to make my body actually grow younger and older at my will, I can be any age I want, yet I have chosen to be a child for years. Ever since. . .  
  
It is too painful.  
  
I told them, I told them one of my oldest memories and then I went and ruined it. For me and my daughter. I miss my daughter, I do not even know her, I miss her more than I miss my son. My son has had the therapy of time to help heal the pain, but with Ryoko. . .  
  
She is there everyday, yet I hurt her and treat her like an object.  
  
All I want is to be called Mom again.   
  
I don't deserve to be called mom.  
  
Mothers don't hurt their children. . .  
  
Mother's don't try to steal their children's love interests. . .  
  
Mother's don't make fools of themselves chasing extremely younger men. . . who just happen to be their child's love interest.  
  
Oh Ryoko, I am such a fool for acting this way.  
  
But it is the only way I know how, I have forgotten or in reality I was never given the chance to learn how to be a mother. I fear it is too late to try.  
  
I tease, I chastise and generally act eccentric, pushing you away and trying to hold you closer at the same time. It doesn't work.   
  
You know, I don't really love Tenchi. You should be able to pick that out, can't you?  
  
No, you can't. You haven't had time to learn what social norms are. . . not that this family follows social norms.   
  
I try to care for you, in my own way.   
  
How can I make you see that you are all that matters to me anymore? This family, they saved me from Kagato, but you gave me hope when you fought him, hope that all would be fine and that we could start over, the way it should have been from the beginning. You and me, a family.  
  
It won't happen, will it? Not while we are at this impasse.  
  
Is it the link, you have to admit Ryoko that our link has come in damn useful at times. I can see how the link would be inhibiting though, not that it has ever stopped you.   
  
Oh my darling. Let me teach you, let me help you. Those tests you fear so much, are only pieces of a puzzle so that I can heal you and help you reach your full potential.   
  
I am sorry Ryoko.  
  
I shouldn't have tortured you that way, with the dark, the cold.  
  
I am sorry Ryoko.  
  
For teasing your man, for barging in on your territory for intruding on topics I shouldn't.  
  
I love you, Ryoko.  
  
If only I could tell you how much. . .  
  
--  
  
END MUSINGS  
  
Washu is one of my favorites, she's a most interesting bundle of contradictions. Hope you liked it.  
  
Questions and comments should be sent to one of the emails below! Check out my websites... and tell me what you think please.  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


	4. Mihoshi

A/N The owner of Tenchi Muyo is actually Pioneer and AIC and some author, whom I give many thanks for creating such a wonderful universe and characters and a truly unique situation. Cheers.  
  
however the ideas in this story are mine, if you wish to use them contact me FIRST at either ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com the worst I'll say is no.  
  
Musings  
  
Mihoshi  
  
By RingPrincess  
  
People think I'm an idiot or a bubblehead. I know that. The kindest they generally call me is an airhead.   
  
I don't mind. I know that it is true. I have faced this long ago and just given up on trying to change what I am.   
  
You can't change who you are and I am a ditzy, clutzy blonde. I have accepted this.   
  
Okay, so I can be oblivious or seem to be. However my reports are the most detailed on the force. I mean I report EVERYTHING, you never know when something may be important.  
  
I also draw pictures.   
  
My grandfather called me a genius once.   
  
So there you go, I am a genius in disguise.  
  
My life isn't perfect though and even my happy demeanor can't change that. I know why I am here at Tenchi's.   
  
I am here to spy on them.   
  
TO SPY on my family, this shames me and the fact that I love Tenchi makes this worse.  
  
Not that I stand a chance of course. I have accepted this as well and my feelings are slowly changing to one of just being siblings, being family. I have never had a family like this before.  
  
I know that if someone captures me, Tenchi and the others will go after me. It isn't like that where I come from. I mean the Galaxy Police take care of you, but to go after you when your kidnapped or lost, well they don't. Oh, perhaps because I was the Grand Marshals granddaughter something MIGHT happen, but I doubt it.  
  
Oh, Grandpa loves me, but when it comes to my wellbeing if I am caught by pirates or terrorists or something like that, his hands are tied, because of his position. I don't even think he'd do something as a private citizen, like send private dectectives after me.   
  
Tenchi and the others will always come for me.   
  
Another thing that often bothers me is that my partner hates me. Kiyone is so ambitious and so work oriented. It isn't like I haven't TRIED to be rid of her, but the GP keeps placing us back together.   
  
We keep being promoted too. How bothersome, she can't leave me because she'll lose the promotion and. . .  
  
If she had the chance I don't know if she would even leave me.  
  
I'm too lucky. She's told me this over and over since we met. 'You are just too lucky Mihoshi. Your ways should get you killed but NO, you always land on your feet. You must have nine lives to be so clutzy.'  
  
Nine lives and landing on my feet, just like a cat. . .  
  
concentrate Mihoshi.   
  
cats. . . ryo-ohki is so cute, so much like a cat. . .  
  
oh drat, there goes my train of thought.  
  
--  
  
END MUSINGS  
  
*Okay, this was extremely difficult to right. I just don't do stereotypes like her well. . . I hope you liked it*  
  
Questions and comments should be sent to one of the emails below! Check out my websites... and tell me what you think please.  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


	5. Kiyone

The owner of Tenchi Muyo is actually Pioneer and AIC and some author, whom I give many thanks for creating such a wonderful universe and characters and a truly unique situation. Cheers.  
  
however the ideas in this story are mine, if you wish to use them contact me FIRST at either ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com or cite me somewhere, Please!  
  
Musings  
  
By RingPrincess  
  
. . .of Kiyone  
  
I would kill her if I could, in a heartbeat, a second. . . a nano. She is just too damn lucky to do so though. If I kill her, she'd come back from the dead just to spite me. Mihoshi's like that.  
  
Besides I do like her, even if she does drive me crazy and I perhaps wouldn't like her as much if she didn't drive me crazy. Besides, her craziness sometimes helps and works. I have no idea how.  
  
We're partners and that is perhaps what is the most important thing of all. We are partners, there is a lot implied with that word and it can be the only word that applies to Mihoshi and I. So she drives me nuts, but if I wasn't with her I'd most likely be with Mitsuki the stuck up bitch or someone like her who couldn't find their asses with a star chart and explicit directions.   
  
Who wants to be stuck with one of those as a partner. They are more than crazy they are obnoxious and well more crazy than Mihoshi. Mihoshi I can at least partway understand. With our job pressures, even in an out of the way system, she has a good reason to be ditzy, I think it must be her only way to cope with the stress.  
  
I still scream and yell at her though. Ingrained habit from when I was a career loving GP officer, wanting to rise above simple Detective. It was the only way I could think to advance my career, reform my partner and rise to the top!  
  
Hah, funny how goals change but behavior doesn't. You think I would be used to her ways by now. Yet, I KNOW how intelligent she is, how no detail escapes her and so when she pulls a 'what was that again, I don't understand,' it drives me nuts.   
  
Perhaps that is why I scream. The fact she does know so much and doesn't act like it. She can be so competent when the mood takes her, and other times. . . she's too contradictory.  
  
A contradiction on two legs, a challenge to say the least. Figuring her out is the most difficult thing I have ever done and I haven't finished yet, that is why I stay.  
  
Not for Tenchi, or Ryoko, or Ayeka and Sasami, they are my friends and Earth has in it's own small way become my home, but I stay for Mihoshi. I know she won't ever want to leave here, here she is accepted for what she is and here I will stay because here is where she is.   
  
My bane, my partner, and my friend.  
  
Mihoshi.  
  
Life is strange and never turns out the way you would expect it too.  
  
--  
  
END CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
I have always felt that Kiyone is a good foil for Mihoshi and so that is why I include her in these vignettes. I hope you could see where she is coming from more clearly.   
  
Questions and comments should be sent to one of the emails below! Check out my websites... and tell me what you think please.  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


	6. Tenchi

The owner of Tenchi Muyo is actually Pioneer and AIC and some author, whom I give many thanks for creating such a wonderful universe and characters and a truly unique situation. Cheers.  
  
however the ideas in this story are mine, if you wish to use them contact me FIRST at either ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com the worst I'll say is no.  
  
Musings. . .Tenchi  
  
by RingPrincess  
  
They want me to choose. . . .or so they say. Yet, how can I choose when I don't know what I want? My grandfather wishes for me to become a keeper of the shrine, my father an archetict, Ayeka wants me to be her prince in Shining Armour to take her away and be her king forever of Jurai. Ryoko. . .I can never tell what Ryoko wants, her gems, me, I am unsure if she even knows the answer to that. Mihoshi. . .Mihoshi is as much an enigma as Ryoko.  
  
Everyone has issues, I know this. . . they have issues, I have issues, all of Kami's children got issues. Each of their issues is different, each requires a different response and different me.   
  
I haven't even considered the fact of what it would me not to choose any of them.   
  
They place so many demands upon, demands upon my mind and heart. I could compare their demands, essentially compare them and choose that way, or I could choose by my life's vocation, Earth, Jurai, the galaxy.   
  
Yet I don't want to do that, it would be cheating. Doing such an action would not be right for them or for me. Choosing who on the basis of a comparison is cold and clinical, I care about them too much to take such an action. I wish I knew if they cared about me as much.   
  
Do they care about me enough to let me make my own decisions? To let me be me?   
  
I want to be myself entire, not a parody of what they wish for me to be. . .not a pawn or a puppet to fuffil their wishes and desires.  
  
Oh, I do wish them happiness and that they get the desires of their hearts, but must I be the solution to every problem that Washu can't solve with her computers and science.  
  
I am powerful, I can't touch most of my power, yet I am. . .  
  
I wonder if I am such an enigma to the girls as they are to me. On second thought, I cannot even be sure of what Ayeka wants.   
  
I miss days when everything seemed simple.   
  
I need time. . .time that they may be unwilling to give me. I wonder if they understand that a boy my age on Earth doesn't make these drastic decisions yet, we may wait for years.  
  
I don't have years. I do not even know if I have months. . .  
  
life changing decisions. . .  
  
who am I to be making such decisions about such things?  
  
I am Tenchi Masaki, a farmboy, a boy who learns sword from his grandfather a priest at a local shrine, the fact that he used to be a prince is besides the ultimate point. . . okay. . .perhaps it isn't.  
  
I just don't know what to do. . .  
  
and that indecision is costing me everyday.  
  
What am I going to do?   
  
--  
  
END CHAPTER!!!!  
  
Tenchi, poor, poor Tenchi or lucky, lucky Tenchi. . .depending on how you look at it. . . well that's it for this small interlude into the thoughts of Tenchi Muyo! Hope you enjoyed it. . . even if they are mostly dark  
  
Questions and comments should be sent to one of the emails below! Check out my websites... and tell me what you think please.  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


	7. Sasami

A/N Tenchi Muyo! is owned by AIC and Pioneer and not by me. (ending dry and dull disclaimer)  
  
The ideas in this story are mine though and if you'd like to use or borrow them, contact me first at ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
Musings   
  
Sasami  
  
by RingPrincess  
  
I love Earth. I don't see how Auntie Funaho could have left it like she did. The green grass and blue skies call to me, the sun rippling off the lake and the many things to do here. Running about, cooking and the people make me feel welcome. The fact that here on Earth no one cares that I am a princess, and no one expects me to act like one doesn't detract from being here either. Here too, I have friends.   
  
On Jurai I didn't have such things. I had a nanny and gaurds, but they are not a real subsitute for friends and close family. I know mommy and daddy and Auntie Funaho have to work hard everyday so that they cannot always be with us children. My birth family is not at all like the family I have here.   
  
Strange as this family may seem I know that they love me, just as my parents love me. They love me no matter who I am.   
  
Which is good, because I don't know WHO I am anymore. Am I Sasami or Tsunami?   
  
It is hard to tell, because I was so young when it happened. Did I die and Tsunami create a false me to present to my family so that they wouldn't worry? or did Tsunami die and become me? or am I and Tsunami just one person growing together, is she just going to be me and am I going to be her?   
  
Ayeka tried to explain what Tsunami told them that night at the lake. She tried so hard, yet she seemed rather put out at the same time. I couldn't understand why she would be. So I just let it go.  
  
She loves me.   
  
That is what is important, I know my sister loves me.   
  
Tsunami is correct, it doesn't matter what will happen to us. It matters that I am loved, that I am happy, now.   
  
Even when it doesn't matter or isn't as important, it still matters somewhere deep in my heart to me.   
  
You can only gloss over things so long.   
  
Ryoko tells me that it doesn't matter what is going to happen to me. It will happen eventually and there is nothing I can do about it until then. She also says that they will all be there to support me as a family when it does happen.   
  
My sister thinks that me being this way is all Ryoko's fault. I've forgiven Ryoko though. It wasn't her fault, so there really was little to forgive. I know, through Tsunami that she wasn't in control and I was the one who chose to see the tree ships that day. Ryoko is my friend and whether Ayeka admits it or not, Ryoko is her friend too.   
  
We are closer than friends though, we are all sisters. We all like the same guy and well... of course they'll fight over him. And I'll egg them on just like a sister is supposed to do.  
  
Isn't it more fun that way... I just remembered. Not only is there lunch to work on and books to read, yet I need to tell Ryoko and Ayeka...  
  
--  
  
END MUSINGS   
  
when a child I thought like a child..... Sasami is quite the character... sigh...   
  
Questions and comments should be sent to one of the emails below! Check out my websites... and tell me what you think please.  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


	8. Yosho

A/N Tenchi Muyo! is owned by AIC and Pioneer and not by me. (ending dry and dull disclaimer)  
  
The ideas in this story are mine though and if you'd like to use or borrow them, contact me first at ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
Musings  
  
By RingPrincess  
  
Yosho...  
  
I know there is one thing that I do not want, to return to Jurai. I have taken great pains to keep from returning. Using each and every excuse I could think of to stay here on Earth.   
  
Does this make me a coward? Running from my homeland, from a title and heritage that I did not ask for or want. Running from a marriage to my sister, who could not understand that while I loved her, I loved her only as a sister. If this makes me a coward, well I've had 700 years to come to terms with it. It no longer bothers me.  
  
I've orchestrated all this mayhem in some manner by the choices I have made and choices others have made because of my actions. The choice to go after Ryoko was the turning point in my life and the choice that once I had caught her to imprison her and not kill her. And the choice to let Tenchi my grandson, release her from her imprisonment, I test him too harshly perhaps. I knew that once he had those keys, he'd go to the cave set Ryoko free and I knew the true culprit behind the attack on Jurai would come. Who knew that it would be Kagato? And that by defeating Kagato that more chaos would come into our lives?  
  
And how could I have known that Ayeka had come after me? Then I orchestrated events so that even before she knew I was still alive she would turn her heart towards Tenchi. Even though I knew Ryoko loved my grandson with all her heart.   
  
Tenchi, you and I have something in common, more than just memories and fighting ability. We hurt those we love, whether it is in the past, present or future. Whether it is intentional or unintentional we cause pain to those around us no matter how hard we try not to.   
  
My sins, they are many. My excuses are weak, but I wouldn't change any one of them.   
  
--  
  
END CHAPTER!  
  
Questions and comments should be sent to one of the emails below! Check out my websites... and tell me what you think please.  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


	9. Noboyuki

A/N Tenchi Muyo! is owned by AIC and Pioneer and not by me. (ending dry and dull disclaimer)  
  
The ideas in this story are mine though and if you'd like to use or borrow them, contact me first at ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
Note: Thanks go out to William "Thundergod" Nichols, without him this story wouldn't be half so good. ;)  
  
Note: The Kiyone referenced in this story is Tenchi's mother from the OVA's. Not a certain Galaxy Police detective!  
  
Musings  
  
by RingPrincess  
  
... of Noboyuki  
  
All I want is to be a good father to Tenchi. I want to love him, to guide him, to teach him all the manly rituals, and to see him get together with one of the beautiful women under our roof. What self respecting father wouldn't? There are so many good choices for my boy.   
  
Is it unfair that I want to see some grandchildren before I die? Before I return to my beloved wife in heaven?  
  
Oh, Kiyone... You'd be so proud of our son. Perhaps not of me and your father, but of our son... or maybe you'd slap him upside the head for not making a decision as well.  
  
Doesn't change the fact that we loved you and you loved us though. What did you see in me? I know what you saw in Tenchi, but what did you see in me. I'm not the greatest of men, not exceedingly handsome. I have to work the long hours. In all respects I think I'm perfectly normal.   
  
Is that what you loved about me? Or was it that you could act completely normal around me and I treated you as if you were normal.   
  
That is one thing our son has inherited if that is the case. He treats all the strange things about him like they are normal.  
  
Makes me wonder what things would be like if you were still around. Could you help keep all these girls in line? Would you let Ayeka do the laundry? And what types of feasts would you and Sasami come up with? Mihoshi's antics, would they be funny? And what would you do with Ryoko? Would you drag Washu out of her lab? Would you two share advice about love and raising children?  
  
If you were still alive, would Yosho eat with us more often? Who would beat him in Shogi more often, you or me? Or would he beat us both?  
  
And the pictures I would take and the videos.   
  
Oh Kiyone, how I miss you!  
  
--  
  
END CHAPTER!  
  
This is the last chapter of Musings! At least until there are new major characters. I hope you enjoyed my series.   
  
Questions and comments should be sent to one of the emails below! Check out my websites... and tell me what you think please.  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


End file.
